


Home

by blynninja



Series: Childhood [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Tragedy, i don't know what else to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate, modern universe in which Yona ends up with the Son family.  Side-character death(s). Sadness but also what I hope is kind of a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this came from, though it was partly inspired by gloriousrumpoflife's Modern AU series.
> 
> Trying my hand at present-tense verbage.
> 
> This is a bit of a time-skip from the previous works in this series. We jump about eight years, to when they're teenagers.

“Yona?” Mundok’s voice is confused, worried, and Hak knows.

He knows instinctively that Yona is in trouble, and he grabs his phone and the car keys and is out the door before Mundok can even finish his next sentence, not caring that it’s probably “You don’t have a license yet!”

He knows where she is, because she had told him where her parents were going to take her, and he gets there in time to find two ambulances, one driving away, and a coroner’s van, in the parking lot, lights flashing.

He parks the car in a rush and shoves through the police officers at the perimeter, yelling her name, and he reaches her in no time, sinking to her side, checking her over despite the paramedics’ insistence that they have already done that.

He doesn’t care. He needs to make sure for himself that she is okay, and she is—physically, anyhow.

He knows from the look in her eyes that she is not okay emotionally, and he pulls her into a hug as she sobs out, “They’re gone. Mom and Dad. They’re gone. I have no one.”

He lets her cry into his shirt for a minute, and then pulls back to look her straight in the eye.

“You have me,” he says firmly, and she is sobbing again, clinging to him like her life depends on it--which, come to think of it, it sort of does.

The paramedics wait, fidgeting, for him to move, and he gives them such a hard look that they assure him he can go with her to the hospital and then he is climbing into the ambulance, sending Tae-Woo a text to inform Mundok of what’s going on, and they are at the hospital before he knows it.

Yona gets checked over again, and he paces, agitated, until they declare her fit to go home.

Mundok appears at the door and Yona walks straight into his arms, sobbing again as Hak stands there awkwardly, clenching his fists and staring at his grandfather so significantly that he’s sure Mundok’s bad eye can see the meaning, too.

“You’re coming home with us, Yona,” Mundok says decisively, like the decision had been made long ago, and Hak supposes it had been, ever since that day at the park when he was six and she was four and she had plowed him over trying to roll a ball big enough for a snowman.

Yona blinks, starting to protest, but Mundok sets a hand on her shoulder and she stops, blinking back tears and bowing gratefully, wrapping her arms around the old man in a hug so strong he is nearly caught off balance.

Hak smiles slightly, knowing that the family will take care of her, and then they are arriving home, everyone awake to meet them and glance sadly at Yona as Tae-yeon takes her hand and leads her to the room they’ve obviously set up for her. Hak knows it well. It’s the one she’s slept in any time she’s needed a place to stay when her parents are on business. It’s essentially hers already, will be hers permanently now, he realizes, and he decides that it needs a little more of a personal touch than she has already given it.

“Gramps,” he says quietly, and Mundok glances at him, like he can read his mind, and then the old man says just as quietly, “Not yet.”

Hak sighs, running a hand through his hair, and goes to check on Yona.

He’s sure that Tae-yeon isn’t far away, trying to keep up a cheerful commentary, but it’s way past his bedtime, and Hak tells him so when he finds them, perched on Yona’s bed.

Tae-yeon protests, but Yona smiles lightly at him and he leaves, pouting as Hak pats him on the head.

And then it is just him and Yona and he shuffles his feet awkwardly as she stares at her hands.

He knows that face. She’s easy to read now, after all these years, and he knows what she is feeling.

“It’s not your fault,” he says firmly, walking over to her.

Yona looks up at him so sadly, so teary-eyed, that his heart breaks even before she argues with him.

“If I hadn’t insisted on going out for my birthday—”

“Yona,” he cuts her off, grasping her hands firmly in his. They’re still cold, and he wonders if it’s from the weather or the shock.

Absently, he rubs his thumbs over the backs of her hands, and Yona blinks at him.

“You were there so fast,” she says quietly, watching him.

“You told me where you were going,” he replies, watching her steadily, his thumbs still rubbing her hands.

“As soon as I figured out who Mundok was talking to, I knew something was wrong,” he continues, and Yona just blinks.

“I’m glad it was you,” she says, so quietly that he nearly misses it, and then she is sobbing into his shirt again, and he wraps her in a hug, and she cries until she falls asleep.

He tries to lay her down, to pull the blankets up over her, but she clings to him in her sleep and he sighs, laying down with her and holding her until he falls asleep, too.

\- 

He wakes to Han-dae staring at him from the room’s entryway, that stupid smirk-frown his cousin has perfected on his face.

He tries to move, and then realizes that Yona is still clinging to him, or more accurately, curled up next to him, using his arm as a pillow.

Han-dae raises an eyebrow and Hak glares, wishing his cousin would just go.

Isn’t there school today?

“Grandpa called the school,” Han-dae says, reading his mind, and Hak nods absently as Han-dae informs him, “Tae-woo said to tell you dinner is ready.”

Hak blinks, and then says, “What?!” as he searches for the clock he knows is in here somewhere; he’s hated it since Yona picked it out, all pink and fluffy-looking and too cutesy for a guest bedroom. But she had insisted, and Mundok had just grinned and set it on the counter to be scanned.

He finds it, on the wall above Han-dae’s head, and sure enough, it’s nearly six. It must be evening, because he can hear Tae-yeon shrieking from down the hall, and Tae-yeon is never up that early in the morning, nor that energetic.

Yona is still sleeping, but it’s no longer peaceful. She twitches, and then she’s crying and flailing and Hak is shaking her gently awake, assuring her that she’s safe.

Han-dae slips out of the room, and Hak sighs, listening to Yona’s shaky breathing.

He shushes her quietly, rubbing circles on her back like Mundok used to do when they were kids and one of them was sick.

Yona sniffs, and then Hak is breaking, too many emotions to keep up with swirling around, and he cries, too.

And he hates it, because he’s supposed to be strong, and crying is for babies and he’s not a baby, but he’s still crying because Yona is crying.

“It will be okay,” he whispers, partly to himself and partly to Yona, because they both need the promise.

Yona looks up at him, blinking back tears, and he tries to get rid of his, but Yona’s hands are on his face first, wiping gently at his tears, watching him carefully.

Then she curls into his chest and makes a funny, happy kind of sound, and he hugs her gently until both of their tears have stopped.

It will be rough, Hak knows, but they are her family now, if they hadn’t been already.

She is home, even if it doesn't feel like it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with this, but it's close enough and it's been sitting in my Word folder for months and it was time to get it out of there.


End file.
